Moémon: Red Flames
by HanaReiGirl
Summary: [A replay of FireRed.] Blaze finally decides to become a Moémon Trainer... unexpectedly, at 14. But that asides, she shall be going on a journey to befriend Moémon and complete that Moédex that Professor Oak had given her. The question is, WILL she be able to complete her mission, though? [CH2: Fight My Squirtle! UPLOADED, CH1 Flora's Starter ERROR FIXED]
1. Prologue

**moémon**

Moé 0: Prologue

* * *

Gold. Most of the objects in this... this... goddamned hugely large room, were made of gold. What were you expecting, when this place is ruled over by an omnipotent being?

"Hmm." a voice said. "I wonder if I should... hmm." the feminine voice asked herself.

Oh, um, sorry. That kinda snapped me out of it. Anyways, around one really noticeable table in the room, there was a woman reading a weird-looking book. The book looked like it was really ancient, and looked like some kind of creepy 'I-can-predict-the-future' books or those 'the-prophecy-is-about-to-take-place' books. Then again, there are many books like that in this world. What harm would one more book like that do to the world of fanfiction?

"Wait..."

Oh, again, sorry, that snapped me out of it again. Sheesh. Anyways, this woman, she had long white hair. They were rarely floating, but if you looked closely, you'd see that they resembled those weird aura-like smokes that waved like tentacles. (No, they're still hair though.) With two white bangs straightly curving down each side of her cheeks, she wore n icy-cold glare that pierced through almost everything- however, deep inside, she had a kind and warm heart. The woman had greyish clothings- or rather, furs covering part of her breasts- they were a bit revealing, though not too much. They darkened under her chest, around her stomach, and much to the disappointment of her lackeys, the rest of her bottom-half was covered with a magnificent white dress. And a pair of leg-stockings that had spiky fur at the back of her legs. Also, attached to her arms were weird... yellow-colored things that seemed like some kind of circular relic broken into half to become arm-equipments. And lastly, her grey tail that also wavered around like aura or tentacles.

She smiled. "I think I've decided what to do for now..." she made a proud fist to herself. "Arceus, I am awesome..." she suddenly raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell was wrong with her. "Wait, I _am_ Arceus. Why am I muttering this anyways?" Arceus asked herself, now wondering if she went insane.

"M... mama?" a shy voice asked, followed by the hesitant tugging of the Alpha Moémon's dress. Arceus looked down and saw a little girl looking up at her face, with puppy eyes and all those adorable shenanigans. "I, I'm... s-sleepy."

Arceus chuckled. "Alright, Espy." she whispered.

'Espy' was a grey-haired little girl wearing a grey-colored fur coat. Her hair resembled... y'know, Kagamine Len, but screw that guy, this is Moémon/Pokémon, not Vocaloid. Anyways, um, she also had these... doggy-ears on her head. Which made everything look cuter. Like Arceus, her purple eyes pierced through everything with an icy-cold vibe... oh, and you know what made her cuter? The fact that she's holding onto a doll of herself. D'aawww. "Thank... you..."

The Alpha Moémon chuckled again. She nodded and followed her precious... Moémon, whom she treated like a daughter, to bed. Then, minutes later, she returned alone. "Alright, now to get to work..." Cracking her knuckles, she grinned at the orb and book in front of her. "...and start writing a new story."

* * *

**Tizzy:** Yeah, sorry about that Blazey. I'm using your name for the main character of FireRed replay... heh. Readers, remember those 'Path Blaze', 'Path Floria' and 'Path Aqua' Moémon fics I did? I'm restarting them again... only this time, it's individually instead of all three stories together at the same time... It was originally Blaze anyways... but either ways, still based on Blazey~ My beloved Blazey. Hehehe~

Oh, and I'll probably be drawing each Moémon so I can publish them as a Moédex somewhere. PROBABLY.


	2. Journey's Start

**moémon**

Moé 1: Journey's Start

**Response** to: BlazeKasai

D'aw, c'mon. You know you love me too~ And you're also perverted as well, my sweeeeeet Blazey! But aww, thanks. Nice of you to at least review. You'll still be my beloooooooved! XD

**EDIT**

For anyone who reads this story, please note that I have edit it due to an error I have made. She was supposed to pick Squirtle, not Bulbasaur, so please note this mistake I made and make sure you don't make any mistakes like I did. I guess I was too stressed. I AM HORRIBLE.

*ahem* Enjoy.

* * *

_"Hello! Welcome to the Moémon World!"_ Professor Oak exclaimed... from the TV. He chuckled. _"My name is Oak. People often call me... the Moémon Professor."_ he said, spreading his arms as if to make everything look dramatic. Laughter occurred as he scratched his head with a smiling frown. (Yeah, don't ask.) _"This world is inhabited, far and wide, by creatures we all know as... Moémon."_

Some clapping noises from an audience within the TV, that won't be mentioned. You know, those sound effects to make it seem more realistic.

_"For some people, Moémon are pets. For others, they are battlers."_ Then Oak whispered to the screen, _"And for the rest few, Moémon are... 'partners'."_ Boy, the recorder of the show got a great laugh from this. _"As for myself...__"_ Oak scratched his head. _"...I study Moémo-"_

The TV was seemingly shut off by a red-haired girl who yawned sleepily. "Hwaaaahh..." she rubbed her eyes, looking at the clock at her desk. "What time is it now...?" her eyes quickly widened, however, when she saw it said 9:30... AM. "...oh no! I'm, I'm late!" The girl immediately got up and rushed down the stairs.

"Honey~" her mother called out from the sink. "Be careful you might trip down the stairs!"

Blaze rolled her eyes. "Relax, mom! I won't! After all, I'm really ca-"

She tripped.

* * *

"Yeah, bye, mom... ow." The red-haired girl winced as she rubbed her butt, gently shutting the door. That fall was really painful... okay, maybe that was exaggeration. But still. "That seriously hurts my butt..." she groaned. Blaze had spiky red hair, but rather than short, they were somewhat long. She had no ponytails or pigtails or any tails, however. Or cowtails. But some _could_ consider her cute, in a way. "Anyways, um, that's right! I need to get to the lab!" she hurriedly ran to the lab and opened the door, only to see a bunch of scientists staring at her... and a green-haired girl waiting inside. "Oh, um, sorry."

She shyly walked in, looking around. The green-haired girl sighed. "Damn it, Blaze. You're late again!"

"Actually," Blaze winced, "it's the first time I'm late... since I, um, overslept."

The green-haired girl, Flora, smacked her own face. "That's not the point." She grumbled. She had long neat hair, tied into two ponytails that resembled that girl from Pretty Cure in her PreCure form... um, I think it was Hoshizora Miyuki. Oh yeah, Cure Happy. Yeah, Flora's darkish-green-hair resembled Cure Happy's hairstyle. Kinda similar, but not exactly like tht. Oh, and she wore light-green clothings. Simple. "Anyways, Professor Oak went to take a walk and wait until you would come." _**(1)**_

"Oh." Blaze sheepishly grinned. "Then I'll go get him!"

Flora shook her head. "No, don't. You'll probably mess up." Then she pointed to herself. "Unlike me! I'm awesome... so I'll go."

Blaze did the same. "No! _I'll_ go instead!" she insisted.

Shaking her head again, to the redhead's annoyance, Flora sighed. "You don't get it, do you... Unlike you, I'm much more guaranteed to win." She flicked part of her hair away stylishly, smirking at the redhead. "In anything we both do, that is."

Blaze grunted. "W-well... that may be true, but," she paused, pointing to the green-haired girl accusingly. "that would mean that it'd be best to let me practice, so that I improve!"

The once-calm and collected girl spluttered. She tried to regain her senses and glared up at Blaze, after she fell down to the ground. "K-kuh... you have a, p-po... point..." she took some deep breaths and slowly relaxed. "...well then. I shall allow you to-"

Immediately, she glared in protest as Blaze suddenly ran for the exist of the lab. "I don't need anyone's permission to get an old man in here!" the redhead shouted, somewhat annoyed at the calm girl's attitude. _Like, seriously! Can't she treat me like a proper childhood friend!?_ she asked herself, ignoring the pleads to return that Flora was... umm... ignoring the pleads that... uhh... nevermind. Flora shrugged and decided to just wait.

Blaze walked around. Her anger subsiding, she started focusing on trying to find the professor. "God damn it, Professor Oak. Where could you be?" she asked herself.

One walking villager walked up to her. "Oh, you're looking for the professor?" he asked, laughing light-heartedly. Nodding, unsure of how the hell he knew (even though she was obviously saying it out loud), Blaze looked at him. "Oh, well, I saw him walking out the town." he answered.

"Umm, okay..." she paused. "What are you doing outside your house anyways?" Blaze asked the man. **_(2)_**

He laughed again. "Oh, don't mind me, young girl. I'm just walking around here randomly for no good reason," he answered, then whispered to her, "but in secret, I am simply observing nature."

She glanced a weirded-out look at him before walking away. "Okay, um, good luck about that." she said. Blaze eventually walked to the entrance of... ROUTE 1!

_LITTLE BLAZE IS REACHING THE ROOOOOUUUTE OOOOONNNNEEEEE! **(3)**_

"...where'd that come from?" Blaze asked, looking around for musicians. Upon not finding one, she shrugged and proceeded to take her first step out of the town, literally. "Well, anyhow, helloooooo Route One-"

"Hey! Wait! Don't go out!"

She paused and turned around. Professor Oak ran up to her- "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second," she stopped, then looked forward into the Route. Then she looked back at the professor. "...I thought you went to Route 1!? Where'd you come from!?"

Professor Oak shrugged. "Well, let's say that I met up with someone who loves messing around with me." she said.

Blaze stared at him.

The professor sighed. "Anyways, it's unsafe in the wild. Wild Moémon live in tall grass, you know." he explained. "You need your own Moémon for protection. Come with me." He gestured, walking towards his lab. The wind blew against him, making his lab coat look so cool and dramatic.

"I was trying to look for you anyways." Blaze shrugged.

Oak ignored that comment and entered his lab. Flora sighed. "Gramps, you're later than Blaze... that is shameful." she said.

The professor shrugged, not giving a care about that. What's so shameful about that again? Nevermind. "What's so shameful about _that__?_" he asked the girl, repeating the question I had just asked Flora, even though she probably can't hear me.

"...nevermind." the green-headed replied.

"Anyways, Blaze." Professor Oak looked at both girls. "Today, is going to be your best day ever... I have called you two here because-"

"Because you wanted us to choose one Moémon. Yeah, we get it." Flora interrupted, rolling her eyes with no enthusiasm. The professor just glared at her, then sighed and shook his head. "I'll pick first, right?"

Blaze stared at Flora. "...not like I care." she denied, looking away with a pout.

Somewhat annoyed, Professor Oak decided to just let Blaze pick first anyways. "Blaze, you pick first. You did try to find me, after all." he smiled kindly, ignoring the jaw-drop that Flora just made.

"W-wait, what!? Why do you let _her_ pick before your own grand-daughter!?" Flora exclaimed.

Sighing and shaking his head yet agai- ("Stop that." Flora said.)- he decided to just stare at his own granddaughter. "Flora, you need to learn to be more passionate and generous with other people. And be more polite." he remarked, then looked at Blaze. "Anyways, Blaze, there are three Moémon inside those three Moéballs. Pick one."

Blaze nodded, walking to the desk. She inspected the Moéballs. "...hmm." she stared at the first one. "...Bul...basaur... hmm." she hummed to herself, moving onto the next one. "Squirtle... huh. Sounds somewhat cute." she commented. Scratching her red hair, she moved onto the last Moéball. "Charmander..." Blaze paused. She turned to the professor. "Professor, does these three have a unique personality or is it the same for all of their species?" she asked.

The professor laughed, while Flora scoffed at the question. "Well, Blaze, Bulbasaurs are usually... cheerful, but sometimes shy. They're really easy to raise." He pointed to the Squirtle Moéball. "Squirtles are similarly shy, but they're a lot more shy and performs less activity. They're somewhat easy to raise. And Charmanders," he pointed to the last one, "are usually prideful and somewhat arrogant, and brags a lot. You need lots of patience to raise them."

Blaze shrugged. "Weeeellll... then I guess I shall turn Charmander into a nice and kind-hearted Moémon!" she exclaimed, raising her fist in the air.

Flora smirked. "In your dreams." she whispered to herself.

"Very well." Professor Oak smiled. He walked to the Moéball and pressed a button on it, releasing the so-called Charmander out. **_(4)_**

The orange-haired girl rubbed her eyes, groggily staring up at Blaze's face. The trainer-in-topic was standing right in front of her, her back bent down so she leaned to see the Charmander's face clearly. "Hmmrnnmmrmm... hmm? Umm, hello. Are you perhaps here to deliver that milk I ordered over two fu... fu... fwaaaaah~" the Moémon yawned again. "Hrmn, anyways... that I ordered over two fucking months a...go...?"

"What is it?" Blaze asked.

The Charmander looked around. "...hey, wait! I'm not in the Great Mountain of Free Milk Delivery!" she screamed. Gasping in horror, the Charmander screamed. "_It was all a dreaaaaaam!_"

Everyone in the lab blinked at the Moémon. "...umm, I'm not even going to ask." Blaze said.

"For goodness' sake, an idiot picked a stupid Moémon, huh?" Flora mused, a bit annoyed as well.

The Charmander suddenly snapped to Blaze. "You! This is all _your_ fault!"

"Mine!?" the girl screamed.

"Yes, yours!" the Charmander replied. "If you hadn't wake me up, I would've still been in the very place that only I deserve to be in! THE GREAT MILKY DREAMS!" Then she coughed. "Anyways, um, go do something for me as compensa-"

The professor coughed to get everyone's attention. The Charmander froze.

"Anyways, Blaze. Are you planning on giving her a name?" he asked.

"Huh? Nickname? Me?" the Moémon asked, confused by the 'sudden turn of events'.

Blaze rubbed her chin. "Well, how about... Charia?" she suggested with a smile, ignoring Flora's eye-rolling. "I think it matches how cute she looks."

"Me!? Cute!?" the Charmander screamed, before realizing what was happening. "...w-wait, I'm getting a trainer...?" she asked.

Professor Oak nodded.

"A... a trainer... and a nickname!?" she continued.

Another nod.

The Charmander ran up to Blaze and suddenly hugged her. "Yes! I've always wanted a trainer!" she exclaimed. "Thank you so much, whoever you are! I shall let you join my team of-"

"_My_ team." Blaze coughed.

"Err, I shall accompany you on your journey!" the Charmander continued. "You may nickname me whatever you want!"

Blaze smiled. "I'll call you Charia."

Charia rubbed her face against the soft clothings of Blaze's. "Thank you, Master..." she whispered dreamily, losing all her arrogance.

The others wasted a bit of their lives watching this sweet moment.

Then Flora smirked. "Well then, I guess I'll just choose Bulbasaur." she mused, walking over to Bulbasaur's Moéball and releasing it.

Blaze raised an eyebrow. "That's a Grass-Type Moémon, Flora."

Flora laughed. "Blaze, let me tell you this. No matter what Type you choose, I will still win, because I am way smarter than you." she explained. "I shall train my Moémon to such perfection that I shall stand at the top of the Moémon League!" The green-haired girl laughed.

Professor Oak sighed. Again. "Flora, you should be more respectful to others."

"Whatever, gramps. I decide my own life." she snapped back.

Blaze ignored Flora, and _tried_ to ignore the Bulbasaur Moémon (but she ended up waving a small 'hi' to the Moémon anyways). She then leaned down and patted Charia's head. "Heya, little girl. You're really happy about this, aren't ya?" she asked teasingly, rubbing Charia's head over.

Excited and fuelled with nothing but happiness, Charia jumped up and down like a little kid. "Of course! It's been my dream to travel with someone for a long time!"

The girl laughed light-heartedly. "That's great, Charia." She offered a hand. "Wanna head to my house? I've got food there!"

Charia nodded, excitedly. "Definitely!"

The two made their way towards the exist, until Flora called out to them. "Hold on, Blaze."

"Ugh, what now?" she asked, turning around.

Flora smirked. "I challenge you to the first battle between us." she declared, not bothering to even introduce Bulbasaur.

"Right now?" Oak asked. Flora nodded.

"Well, Blaze? You gonna chicken out or what?" Flora asked.

Blaze looked at Charia, who seemed to be somewhat enraged about her master getting mocked. (Although she's really just angry that Flora's delaying her food time. I mean, seriously! That's the evilest thing Charia could imagine!) "Well, umm, you wanna accept it?" she asked Charia.

The Fire-Type Moémon nodded, rage burning inside her. "We'll take her on and win for sure, Master!"

Flora smirked, and suddenly took the Bulbasaur Moémon back into the Moéball. "However, I've decided to... change my starter." she suddenly decided, putting the Bulbasaur Moéball back to her place. The Bulbasaur's unhappy expression could be seen, although not clear, by Charia herself. "I'll take the Squirtle instead." she laughed.

Charia grunted. "I still won't lose though... you, you stupid... stupid bitch...

Blaze grinned cheerfully. "Now that's the spirit! Go, Charia! (And mind your language!)"

* * *

**(1)** - Hoshizora Miyuki is one of the five main characters (and the main out of those five main) from Smile PreCure.

**(2)** - Don't you ever wonder why some people were conveniently outside, providing tips or random dialogues? I mean, look at Pokémon X! There's a bunch of people giving away free items to you. Makes you wonder what Team Flare finds so horrible about those generous people.

**(3)** - You know those Evil Jingles from the Phineas and Ferb series? Yeah, I kinda got into those. My favorite one was the underwear one, XD

**(4)** - Not a trivia this time, but I just wanted to tell you guys that I shall not be describing the looks of any Moémon during the stories I write now. I'll definitely draw them out later, I just don't know when, but you can check when the time comes. (Yeah, I know I Arceus and Espurr, but hey. We live in the moment, not the past.)

* * *

**Tizzy:** Hehehe, Blazey's cuuuuute! Blazey's cuuuute! Because I love the real Blazey as well~ Hehehe! Anyways, I _will_ be drawing stuff for this fic, but maybe later. I'm fucking lazy. So, while you wait for more... OR ignore this story and me... I'll be going and fantasizing about me and Blazey~

Oh, and I hugely apologize for the long wait. I kinda got my own Pokemon X recently and was kinda attached to it... goddamn it, guys, I'm a fucking genius! Using a Shedinja with False Swipe against Mewtwo and Xerneas is the best idea ever. I hope I was the first to do that, like, seriously.


	3. Fight My Squirtle!

**moémon**

Moé 2: Fight My Squirtle!

**Response** to: Septentrion Euchoreutes

Well, I suppose I could but only at later points. I'm just a bit stressed and lazy from having at least a little bit of originality on their appearances rather than just copying someone else's description 100%. And yes, I know FanFiction doesn't allow us to put images. (That's why I planned on drawing on deviantART.) But I guess I could describe all of them, just not immediately at their debut.

**Announcement**

I _did_ say I was going to draw. Well, I got too lazy... but don't get me wrong, I did draw. I'm just a bit peeved off at my scanner and Photoshop, because they don't do anything in good quality. So I had a friend of mine copy the drawing onto a computer (drawing with a mouse or flash or whatever he said). He will post it on his deviantart account. Currently, there's only Bulbasaur by the time I post this chapter, but there will be more later. His deviantART account is called TriWorachat, although I say be careful around him... he's randomly kind and rude at random times. (triworachat*deviantart*com)

Also, about all my stories that say that lemons will be posted at AO3/Archive of Our Own. Screw it. I don't want to keep switching between FFN and AO3, so I'll just write lemons in their own individual chapters so that if I'm forced to delete the lemons, it'll only be one or some 'plotless' chapter(s).

* * *

"Go, Charia!" Blaze shouted, her Moémon standing upstraight and glaring at her Squirtle opponent. I suppose I should at least describe something. Charia had those somewhat-spiky hair, not too long and not too short. Her hair was, naturally and obviously, orange. She was as short as any other starter Moémon- like Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. (Pretty much up to Blaze's neck.) Charia wore a frilly orange dress with a blue ribbon attached to the front as well, along with orange sneakers. Although her hair length was average, there was one ponytail that was longer than her entire being itself- but she was able to control it to move along with what seemed like a rhythm. On the tip of the ponytail was a fire that didn't burn down her hair. "Ha! I'll make you regret fighting me!" She proudly shouted, her red eyes shining.

The opposing Moémon, Flora's Squirtle, just... whimpered and curled up into a ball. "I- I don't want to fight Ch-Charmander..." she cried.

Flora groaned. "Not now, Squirtle. I just want to test out your strength." She said.

"And it's _Charia_ now!" Charia added, only to be ignored.

Squirtle looked up to Flora. "B-but, I... I just don't want to-"

"I'll treat you to some Moé Puffs."

Although somewhat unconvinced, the Squirtle nodded. "O- okay..." she whimpered. Here's a description- she had neat light-blue hair with some sideswept areas (I think it's called sideswept? I'll provide a drawing on dA later.) Her aqua-colored eyes glowed dully. She wore a light-blue dress, kinda frilly like Charia's except for the color, but without any ribbons. Also, unlike Charia, she didn't wear anything on her feet- just standing there, barefoot. For some reason, there was some kind of shell attached to her back- rather than her arms sticking out the shell, they were strapped upon those bag-straps you find on bags instead, with a smal cute turtle-tail sticking out near her butt. "I, I'll try my b-best...!" she undeterminably tried to exclaim, only to sound even more scared.

Charia laughed. "This will be easy!" she said. "Master!"

"Got it!" Blaze tried to recall one of those attacks she learnt about starter Moémons like Charmander and the likes. _Umm, what was that one called again...?_ She asked herself, before deciding to screw it and call a random one. "Umm, use Growl!" she pointed to the Squirtle. _**(1)**_

Charmander nodded and ran up to the Squirtle, dodging her tail. She let out a non-human-like roar into the ears of the Water-Type Moémon, causing her to arch back in surprise and knock into some books. _**(2)**_

"My books!" Professor Oak shouted. "Be careful with that!"

"I- I'm sorry, Professor!" the Squirtle replied, while Flora shrugged.

The green-haired recently-turned trainer pointed towards Charia. "Squirtle, use Tackle!" The Squirtle nodded and jumped up, rushing and banging her body against Charia's.

"Oof, you're kinda tough thanks to that shell..." Charia groaned as she fell to the ground, rubbing her sides.

Blaze smiled. "Charia! Now use Scratch!"

"Roger that!" the Fire-Time Moémon leapt up and scratched across Squirtle's face, but not leaving a scar behind.

"O-oowww! T-that, that really hurts, Charmander!" Squirtle shrieked in pain, covering her face.

Charia lowered her hands. "Huh? What do you mean?" she asked. "I just did it like I usually did..."

Professor Oak smiled and patted Blaze. "Well, Blaze here used a really smart strategy-"

"I didn't plan anything." Blaze interrupted. The professor stared at her.

Flora groaned. "Ugh, stupid idiots..." she muttered. "By using Growl, you lower your opponent's offensive power- in this case, my Squirtle's attack stat." she explained.

Blaze nodded slowly as she processed this. "...ohhhh." she said. "Ah well."

"Squirtle, Tackle that stupid Charmander!" Flora suddenly screamed, surprising almost everyone- who had almost forgotten about the fight.

"O- okay!" the Water-Type Moémon shouted and rammed into the orange-haired one.

Charia grunted. "Damn, you're tough..." she muttered, wiping some dust off her mouth. Getting up, she smiled. "This is kinda fun, though."

The two parties exchanged a few more tackles and scratches, before it was evident that the battle was nearing an end.

"Prepare to lose!" Charia screamed, scratching again.

"H-hyaaaa!" Squirtle screamed before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Flora clutched onto her hair, pissed off. "Damn it, you stupid... ugh." she glared at Blaze. "You... you may have won this time, but I'll be the strongest one here! Got that?" she asked.

Blaze shrugged. "Um, sure. Whatever suits you."

Scowling, Flora clicked on her Moéball and returned her unnamed Squirtle to the Moéball, then stormed out in frustration.

Professor Oak sighed. "I'm sorry about her." he muttered. "She just doesn't seem to know the values of a Moémon and friendship."

The red-head smiled. "Nah, that's okay. Not like it bothers me that much... I think."

Charia jumped. "Master! That was seriously awesome!" she exclaimed happily, extremely proud of herself. "I mean, like, did you see me destroy that Squirtle!? It was awesome!" Before Blaze could say anything, Charia hugged her and frowned. "I feel bad for her, though."

"Huh?" the red-head muttered. "Why's that?"

Charia looked up at her Master's face. "Well, y'see... Squirtle doesn't like being hit. If she gets abused too much, she might... snap, somehow." she answered. When Professor Oak and Blaze stared at her, Charia shrugged. "She told me about her history."

The professor rubbed through his chin in interest. "Hmm... so Moémons don't always have a good family-time in the wild, huh?" he asked himself.

Blaze shivered. "But... with Squirtle in the hands of Flora, wouldn't that mean...?"

"Probably." Charia replied. "That green-haired girl surely looked like the type to smack people for no reason."

Blaze looked towards the exit, worried. "...hmm."

Suddenly, the professor smiled. "Anyways, CONGRATULATIONS BLAZE!" he screamed right into their ears. "CHARIA HAS GAINED 70 EXP. POINTS!" he added, causing them to shut their ears in pain.

"Holy fuck, my ears!" Charia screamed.

"L-language, Charia!" Blaze retorted at her Moémon, then spun to the professor. "Professor, please don't shout in our ears!"

Oak smirked. "Sure, sure." Taking out his wallet, he handed over 80MD to the trainer. "Here, your reward money." he said. _**(3)**_

Blaze raised an eyebrow. "What's this for? My birthday?" she asked sarcastically, chuckling.

The professor shook his head. "Flora was supposed to give you cash as reward money for winning the battle." he said. Sighing, he looked towards the exit. "Seeing as she's my granddaughter, I guess I can pay for her." he said.

The girl shrugged and put the money in her pocket, because what the hell, she doesn't have a goddamn wallet. "Welp, that makes it 3080MD in my pocket then." she said.

Professor Oak stuttered. "W-wh-what? You don't have a wallet!?" he asked.

"Nope." she replied.

He sighed. "...whatever."

"Sure." Blaze smiled and walked towards the exit of the lab, grabbing the hand of Charia- who had been yawning in boredom while listening to the two. "Let's go, Charia... bye, Professor!" she waved her hand.

"See you, Blaze." he chuckled.

Charia switched glances at the two, then looked at Professor Oak. "Um, yeah, good bye, weird professor who took care of me in a Moéball for years!"

The two rolled their eyes.

* * *

**(1)** - I bet some of you are probably wondering now why I keep calling the Squirtle 'the Squirtle'. In case nobody was keeping track (and I'm sure no one is), Flora has never gave her new Squirtle a name _yet_.

**(2)** - Guess what? Any move that includes making noises to weaken/strengthen another Moémon's stats, I shall now- instead of making it a high-pitched noise- make it the roar/cry of the original Pokémon version of the Moémon. Like, you know, the Pokémon-Charmander's cry as the Moémon-Charmander's Growl and Roar and stuff.

**(3)** - Since it's not possible to do the PokéDollar symbol (or in this case, a MOÉDOLLAR symbol), I'm just going to use MD for now. You know, MD, Moé Dollar, stuff. Yeah. Simple.

* * *

**Tizzy:** Well, I hope it was good. In case you forget, I am putting battles and lemons (IF I ever make lemons) in their own individual chapters. (So that if I ever have to delete any, (although I doubt having to delete battle scenes), I can just delete one chapter.) Anyways, you might be thinking what the hell took me so long to update.

I mean, it's just one damn battle against your rival, I can't possibly take, like, three to four days or something. Guess what? I suck and was just messing around... lol. Sorry.

Anyways, enjoy your wait for the next chapter. (I have nothing to do recently so I might update fast now. MIGHT.)


End file.
